La princesa de las flores
by Mamikoshiba
Summary: Él la observa día tras días, seguro de que nunca llegará a conocerla. AU


_Cree esta historia siguiendo un reto en wattpad, que según cada temática que dieran en la semana teniamos que escribir una historia de alguna pareja de Boku no Hero que la cumpliera. En este caso era "Flores"_

* * *

La princesa de las flores

La Torre de la hermosa princesa Itsuka fue, desde que ella cumplió la edad para desposarse, el principal punto turístico de su pequeño pueblo. El lugar era conocido como la Torre arcoiris; ya que, cuándo ella abría las ventanas de su habitación al atardecer, miles de pétalos de diferentes flores salían volando. Llenando de colores y aromas el pueblo. El que la princesa se asomara por el balcón sólo mejoraba la escena, ya que su hermosa apariencia y cálida sonrisa, ayudaba calmar los corazones de su gente.

Tetsutetsu, un joven Herrero del pueblo, siempre esperaba las ocasiones en que las ventanas sean abiertas para que ella se asomara. Sin falta, todos los días, por lo menos se dedicaba unos minutos para llegar a observarla. Su pelo naranjo moviéndose con el viento, su pálida piel; sus hermosos ojos verdes. Todo al verla le daba una sensación de paz y amor que alimentaban su pecho. Pero cuándo desviaba la vista para volver al trabajo, buscar víveres o jugar con sus pequeñas hermanas, una duda nacía en su pecho. Siempre se preguntaba si con aquella sonrisa calma y su estadía sola, todos los días, en la Torre arcoiris; ella era llamada por la felicidad que le entregaba a su pueblo.

Ese día estuvo trabajando duramente en un pedido. Como todos los meses, los guardias de la princesa le encargaron el trabajo de fabricar armas para ellos, según todo el pueblo conocía; todo aquél cansado de la pacífica y lineal vida que llevaban, traspasaba los muros que los protegían. Dónde internada la noche, todo tipo de diversas criaturas demoníacas salía para intentar destruir las defensas de su fortificado muro.

Aunque muchos hombres y mujeres del pueblo participaba de las batallas por diversión, los guardias de la realeza lo hacían por verdaderas órdenes de los reyes; que se encontraban muy lejos de allí.

Con sólo haberse tomado cinco minutos para descansar —que los aprovecha dando una mirada al balcón de la princesa— dedica las siguientes largas horas al trabajo. Finalizando el justo cuándo el capitán de la guardia abría la puerta.

—Buenas noches —saluda el hombre al entrar, bajando la capucha que ocultaba sus ojos hasta sus hombros.

—Buenas noches señor —toma las últimas espadas y escudos del pedido para ponerlos sobre la vieja mesa de madera— pedido completo.

—A tiempo como siempre —responde el escolta tomando una espada y comenzando a revisar los detalles.

—Sólo hice mi deber, espero que le plazca.

Otro guardia, con la capucha aún tapando su rostro, también se acerca. Acaricia los escudos, especialmente el distintivo trabajo puesto en el emblema de la familia Real resaltando en estos.

—Es un trabajo impecable —escucha decir por una voz femenina bajo la capucha, él sonríe al oír el halago.

—Muchas gracias.

La persona de la capucha hace señales y el resto de la escolta sale de la habitación, exceptuando al capitán que se queda esperando desde la puerta.

—¿Es usted de pelear en el bosque? —pregunta la mujer, sacando una pequeña bolsa de monedas de oro y depositandolas en la destartalada mesa— parece tener el cuerpo entrenado.

Tetsutetsu entonces agranda su sonrisa, flexionando los brazos para hacer notar su musculatura. La encapuchada suelta una ligera risa mientras se adelanta unos pasos para tocar la firmeza de sus músculos, cuando se acerca; Tetsutetsu puede ver una parte de su rostro, lo necesario para poder ver su bella sonrisa. El capitán carraspea y la encapuchada retrocede un par de pasos.

—He salido unas cuantas noches. Por suerte la paz del pueblo me permite estar confiado de que mis hermanas no correrán peligro cuándo yo no estoy.

—¿No las pueden cuidar sus padres? —Tetsutetsu niega con la cabeza, borrando la sonrisa.

—No somos nativos. En nuestra tierra natal la situación era diferente y ellos ya no están con nosotros.

—Entiendo, lamento haberlo incomodado.

—No se preocupe —mueve la mano, restándole importancia.

—¿Qué piensa de este lugar y de la princesa?

—Lo amo, me gustaría decir lo mismo de ella aunque no tengo el placer de conocerla —sonríe, la encapuchada aprieta la tela de sus pantalones—. Me gustaría conocerla, el sólo verla me hace feliz.

—¿En serio?

Tetsutetsu apoya el codo sobre la mesa y luego su rostro sobre su mano.

—Si, me gustaría conocerla. Aunque sea darle la mano, preguntarle si es feliz.

—¿Si es feliz?

—Si, quisiera saberlo. Lo único que sabemos de ella es que vive encerrada en la Torre hasta el día que el príncipe correcto venga a casarse con ella —suspira—. A pesar de vivir encerrada nos dedica todo los días sonrisas, para que nuestros corazones no entren en dudas o quejas sobre lo que está viviendo.

La encapuchada observa hacia atrás, hasta el guardia; que tras una inclinación de cabeza los deja solos.

La mujer entonces vuelve a llevar la mirada hacia adelante, levantando las manos hasta la capucha. La baja descubriendo su rostro, dónde Tetsutetsu abre los ojos asombrados tras chocar miradas con aquellas esmeraldas que alumbran su mirada.

—Princesa —dice en un susurro, sonrojándose por todo lo que dijo frente a ella. Luego intenta inclinarse, pero Itsuka toma su mano; deteniendo sus movimientos.

—Acompañanos a cazar —mueve su suave mano sobre la llena de cicatrices de él, delineandolas con cada toque— tengamos una cita.

Él sólo puede observarla, sin entender si aquello era real o no. Realmente la tenía frente suyo, realmente la estaba tocando —o ella a él— Realmente estaba allí. Traga saliva nervioso, porque realmente ella le estaba pidiendo una cita. Ella, la hermosa princesa Itsuka le pedía una cita mientras tomaba su mano.

—¿Que dices? —lleva su otra mano, para afirmar el agarre frente al temblor del cuerpo contrario— Me encantaría conocerte.

Tetsutetsu afirma rápidamente con la cabeza, insultándose mentalmente por tardar tanto en su respuesta. La princesa sonríe mucho más hermoso a como lo hace en la Torre, tardando un par de minutos más en soltar el agarre.

Tetsutetsu pasa por su casa para darle el beso de las buenas noches a sus hermanas, tapandolas hasta el cuello con las mantas. Tras tomar tus propias armas se acerca a las grandes puertas que separan su tranquilo pueblo, del peligroso bosque. La princesa le sonríe bajo la capucha que oculta su rostro, así traspasan hacia el peligro.

Los guardias se les adelantan, atacando a los primeros demonios que no tardan en aparecer. En cuánto se van adentrando aún más diferentes bestias se siguen apareciendo, y Tetsutetsu tiene la oportunidad de entrar a la batalla.

—Joven —lo llama un miembro de la guardia— ¿Sabe que hacer en caso de que aparezca una bruja?

Tetsutetsu lo observa sorprendido. No es que saliera seguido, pero ya estuvo varias veces en el bosque y eso nunca hubo pasado. El mismo rostro del herrero funcionó como respuesta.

—Bien, esto es algo importante —enfunda su arma y se acerca para explicarle mientras sus compañeros lo protegen. La princesa se separa, y Tetsutetsu no puede alejar la mirada de ella mientras se va acercando al peligro.

—Es algo simple, pero debes estar muy atento y actuar rápido —comienza a decir el hombre, antes de poder continuar; Tetsutetsu se aleja corriendo de él. Hacia la princesa, y el ser de sombras que había aparecido frente a ella.

Salta frente a ella, protegiéndola del ataque del ser. Que tras aparecer delante de la princesa observa que las sombras se hubieron convertido en túnicas, desde dónde había sacado una varita de madera. El ataque le dio de lleno.

No siente ninguna clase de dolor, sólo incomodidad. La princesa corre de su espalda para atacar a quien se había mostrado como una bruja. Ella desenfunda su espada, atacando de un corte al ser; antes de que este pudiera reaccionar. Lo termina con una patada y varios puñetazos.

—¡Nunca se defiende con el propio cuerpo de un hechizo! —grita la Itsuka, tras terminar con la bruja. Se voltea hacia Tetsutetsu, dejando en sus hombros la capucha— ¿Que hubiera pasado con tus hermanas si morías?

El herrero se inclina ante sí, avergonzado de su enfado pero no de su actuar.

—Lamento si la he preocupado, sólo pensé en protegerla —levanta su rostro hacia ella, mostrando una pequeña sonrisa—, le aseguró princesa, no soy alguien que cae fácilmente.

Al ver aquellos ojos seguros y llenos de determinación, se le evapora las ganas de sentirse enfadada con él; así que simplemente se arrodilla frente a Tetsutetsu mientras sus guardias continúan con la batalla.

—Según mis hombres, las hechiceros sólo aparecen cuando una princesa se interna en el bosque —levanta ambos hombros mostrando real desconocimiento de la causa— suponen que es para ganar sus cinco minutos de fama.

—Nunca supe que aparecían por estos lados.

—Ahora lo sabes —sonríe—. Nunca se les puede dar tiempo de atacar. Antes de que aparezcan se debe atacarlos sin tiempo a que puedan reaccionar o defenderse —continúa—. Sus ataques varían transformaciones simples, sueños eternos o muerte dormida.

—¿Todas son solucionados por el beso del verdadero amor? —pregunta, contagiándose de las ilusiones que suele encontrar en sus hermanas.

—Supongo, pero si aún no están destinados a conocerse puede presentar problemas—la princesa se pone de pie y estira su mano, para ayudarlo a levantarse. Cuando él la toma vuelve a hablar:— y no te preocupes por defenderme, se protegerme bien sola.

—Me di cuenta —responde poniéndose de pie, sintiendo la cálida pero no frágil mano contra la suya.

Siguen con la pelea, con la princesa Itsuka combinando ataques donde usa golpes con la espada y combate cuerpo a cuerpo;y con Tetsutetsu dejando su extraordinario manejo en las armas construidas por su propia mano, para sumarse a el tipo de pelea de Itsuka. Con sus ataques volviéndose más efectivos al pasar de las horas, con quienes lo acompañaban asombrándose de su fortaleza hasta el punto de no parecer creíble. Poco antes de llegar el amanecer sus golpes golpeaba a sus presas como si de acero se tratara, con el despuntar del sol descubrieron la razón de lo que sucedía.

El color gris de su cabello se fue adaptando al resto del cuerpo, luego se sumaron pequeñas escamas en sus brazos que fueron multiplicándose junto al rápido crecimiento de su cuerpo. Sus ropas fueron destruidas, sus piernas y brazos se convirtieron en patas, como su nariz y boca en un gran hocico. En un cerrar de ojos el joven y alegre herrero se había convertido en un dragón de acero; estirando sus alas desde su espalda.

Los guardias de la princesa reaccionaron poniéndose frente a ella y mostrando sus armas, ella les pidió que las guardaran y le hicieran lugar. Se paró frente al dragón, observando fijamente los ojos nerviosos ocultos en esas grandes pestañas.

—Tetsutetsu, ¿Estás ahí? —la bestia bajo su cabeza y ella acarició su hocico, sintiendo su terror dentro de su nueva apariencia—. No te preocupes, volverás a tu verdadera forma —aun con su mano en la caricia, voltea su cuerpo hacia los guardias; dirigiéndose hacia ellos:— traigan lo necesario para armar un campamento, me quedaré junto a él. Cualquier inconsistencia o problema en el pueblo deben venir a reportarla.

—Señorita —se adelanta el capitán de la guardia— sabe que eso no es posible de hacer.

—Él se encuentra de esta forma por sus esfuerzos por protegerme, es mi deber acompañarlo.

—Sus padres no estarán de acuerdo.

—Mis padres están a una semana de aquí, para cuando lleguen él ya habrá vuelto a su forma. Por el momento yo soy la mayor autoridad y se hará lo que yo ordeno —deja otra caricia sobre el duro hocico, sabiendo que ni bien vuelvan llamarían a los reyes. Realmente esperaba que ese hechizo llegara a perder su efecto en ese tiempo—. Otra cosa más, lleven a sus hermanas al castillo; que mi institutriz se ocupe de cuidarlas. Que tengan todos los placeres que el castillo pueda ofrecer, y explíquenles la situación. Pasennos cualquier mensaje que tengan para su hermano.

Siente una gran expulsión de aire desde la nariz del dragón, tomándolo como un suspiro al ser resuelta una de sus preocupaciones. Los guardias bajan la cabeza y se alejan inconformes.

—¿No crees que es hora de tomar un descanso? Tuviste un día realmente duro —el dragón afirma lentamente con la cabeza. Apoya sus patas traseras y luego las delanteras, apoyando la cabeza sobre estas. Observa a la princesa que lo mira con una cálida sonrisa hasta que logra dormirse.

Cuando despierta, lo hace con el aroma del almuerzo. La princesa parecía no haber descansado, ya que veía el campamento ya armado y a la chica intentando encender una fogata; aunque lo hacía de forma incorrecta. Intenta hablar, soltando unos cuantos y fuertes gruñidos a su paso, ella lo observa primero sorprendida por el ruido; para después dedicarle una sonrisa.

—Espero que hayas podido descansar —lo saluda, para continuar sus infructuosos intentos. Él niega con la cabeza, acercándose con solo dos pasos hacia ella; ya que su gran tamaño no pide más, e intenta explicarle como realmente se hace. Soltando una nueva tanda de gruñidos que no sirven a nada. Itsuka ríe y se lo queda observando, notando como él intenta hablar— ¿Estoy haciendo algo mal?

El dragón vuelve a intentar explicarse, soltando nuevos gruñidos. En un momento se cansa y suelta un gruñido más potente —en un intento de gritar— soltando de esta forma una pequeña llama de fuego, que sirve para encender la fogata y quemar una solitaria flor que flotaba por sus narices. La princesa salta hacia atrás sorprendida, luego lo observa a quien con su apariencia de bestia no sabia que habia ocurrido.

—¿Felicidades? —Tetsutetsu se sienta en sus patas traseras, Itsuka lleva su mano a su hocico y lo acaricia— parece que tu nueva apariencia te dio nuevas habilidades.

El dragón baja la mirada hacia ella, sin llegar a entenderla ¿Porque era tan amable con él? Había decidido acompañarlo aunque acababan de conocerse, relegando sus deberes sólo por su bien. Lanza un nuevo gruñido cuando ella se pone de pie para buscar algo que había dejado a un par de metros, en un intento de agradecerle. Apoya su cabeza en sus patas delanteras y observa el fuego que sin esfuerzo había logrado crear, una flor vuela con el viento y la observa hasta que se pierde en el bosque; donde al anochecer volverían a atacar los monstruos.

Itsuka trae hasta la fogata un conejo que había cazado mientras él dormía, se lo muestra orgullosa de su trabajo. Aunque él descubre varias fallas a la hora de despellejarlo, cuando intenta explicarle la forma correcta de hacerlo —ya que durante un tiempo, luego de la muerte de sus padres, se quedaron viviendo en un bosque y esa era su única forma de sobrevivir— pero todo lo que salió de su boca fueron nuevos gruñidos y una nueva llamarada de irritación. La princesa se sienta a su lado, comenzando a cocinar sin saber muy bien cómo hacerlo. El dragón no puede hacer más que observarla, dejando de concentrarse en sus fallas y más en sus aciertos. En el movimiento de sus manos, el mover de sus labios mientras le cuenta lo que había hablado con el capitán de su guardia; la forma en que resuena cada una de sus palabras en su pecho más allá del verdadero significado. Ella le sonríe cuando nota que el conejo ya está listo para comer y descubre su mirada sobre ella, una nueva flor vuela frente a su rostro para perderse nuevamente en el bosque.

—Iré a acostarme un momento, para estar bien descansada para la noche —dice la princesa, luego de terminar de comer. El dragón hace un asentimiento de cabeza y ella se pone de pie; dirigiéndose hasta su tienda—. Solo una cosa —dice antes de entrar— no puedes ir al pueblo, a pesar de mi posición ningún soldado evitará atacar si ve un dragón traspasar nuestras puertas —él vuelve a afirmar con la cabeza, ya sospechaba que eso era lo que sucedería.

Las próximas horas las pasa investigando a su alrededor, su actual tamaño quedaba pequeño frente al gran bosque donde se encontraban. Veía varios animales que disfrutaban la luz del sol para seguir sus rutinas, sabiendo que a la hora de las sombras les convenía esconderse. Observa a las aves volar junto a sus ojos y al observar hacia el castillo siguiendo su rutina diaria, puede ver como las ventanas de la habitación se abren; dejando salir desde estas cientos de flores que vuelan por el pueblo, llenándolo de colores. Con dos niñas con pequeños rasgos parecidos a los suyos, con peinados que sus manos toscas nunca llegaron a armar y vestidos hermosos que siempre les quiso comprar. Las pequeñas gemelas lanzaban las flores con sus manos llenas y riendo, su alma sonríe con ellas al volver al campamento donde la princesa se había despertado junto a la llegada del atardecer.

—Buenas tardes grandulón —lo saluda cuando él se acerca. El dragón, sin darse cuenta, sacude su gran cola al verla despierta, después de que ella lo nota tres flores vuelan a su alrededor— debemos prepararnos para esta noche.

Tetsutetsu afirma con su gran cabeza, ya que es la única comunicación que ella puede entender. En su paseo también aprovechó para alimentarse un poco más, agradece haber encontrado unas cuantas hierbas comibles; porque no se sentía bien con comer a los animales del bosque sin su debida preparación.

Finalmente la noche cae y siente una sensación extraña en su cuerpo, hace una especie de quejido para llamar la atención de la princesa que se acerca. Las escamas comienzan a desaparecer y su cuerpo se va volviendo más pequeño, más humano; hasta que vuelve a tomar su verdadera forma.

—Volví —dice Tetsutetsu de rodillas, agradecido de poder hablar. La princesa se aleja hasta la tienda y vuelve con ropa, que lanza frente suyo— ¿Se rompió el hechizo? —pregunta al tomar la vestimenta, con la princesa dada vuelta para que se vistiera.

—No lo creo, nunca es tan fácil —luego observa hacia el cielo, con la luna sobre ellos—.Creo que solamente te transformas a la luz del sol.

—Ya —dice desanimado, Itsuka se dirige a él cuando se está abotonando la camisa y se arrodilla a su lado.

—Estaré contigo hasta que este hechizo haya sido roto, me ocuparé de que se rompa.

—Gracias —toma su mano antes de que ella se ponga de pie—, realmente, gracias. No entiendo la razón de tanta ayuda, pero de otra forma me hubiera sido difícil soportarlo —la princesa se sonroja perdiéndose en sus ojos, luego hace una pequeña negación de cabeza y se pone de pie.

Los ojos de Tetsutetsu se ven tapados por una gran cantidad de flores que comienzan a rodearlo, sin entender el lugar de su aparición.

—No es nada.

Después de sus palabras, la princesa toma sus armas y se interna en el bosque; con él siguiéndola no mucho después.

Pasan toda la noche destruyendo bestias, con él halagando constantemente la técnica de la princesa en la lucha. Cuando ya es cercano el amanecer y los demonios comienzan a esconderse, vuelven hasta el campamento. Con Tetsutetsu tomando su muñeca y acercándola hasta la fogata. Apresurandose en explicarle la forma para encenderla en un tipo de curso acelerado mientras dirige la mirada constantemente hasta el cielo; luego, con aún más prisas, hace lo mismo sobre la forma de quitar la piel de los animales y menciona las hierbas que son aptas para ser comidas. Por último, mientras ella se voltea para que se quite la ropa y que esta no sea destruida, le pide que consiga mucha sal. Cuando vuelve a observarlo, frente a sí se encuentra un gran dragón gris. Le agradece por la enseñanza y se dedican a dormir un par de horas.

Tetsutetsu se despierta primero, y se dedica a juntar un gran montón de ramas —la más grandes que encuentra, así su gran hocico puede sujetarlas—, para la gran fogata que la princesa ve encendida cuando despierta. Frente suyo también encuentra el cadáver de un ciervo y varias hierbas de las que Tetsutetsu le habló en la noche.

—¿Para eso me pediste la sal? —pregunta acercándose a él. El dragón niega rápidamente con la cabeza, luego la tuerce intercambiando miradas desde ella hasta el animal para terminar afirmando y luego negando. Produciendo un par de risas de su contraparte.

—¿Si y no? ¿Que significa eso?

Tetsutetsu observa hacia el cielo, lanzando un resoplo de fuego. Unos minutos después se distancia del campamento, para comenzar a caminar con la cabeza baja; con la nariz tocando el suelo mientras camina en círculo alrededor de donde se estaban quedando.

—Un círculo... —dice la princesa al seguirlo con la mirada— ... ¿De sal? —el gran dragón afirma con la cabeza, mientras su cola se mueve de un lado hacia el otro. Itsuka sonríe por él— Un círculo de sal, ¡Eso ayudará a espantar a los demonios! —el dragón resopla nuevamente llamaradas, mientras su cola alegre retumba contra el suelo— Es una gran idea, —sigue diciendo la princesa mientras se pone animada la capa que usaba cuando hablaron por primera vez, procura tapar bien su rostro con la capucha— lo voy a buscar ya mismo. Procuraré traer lo suficiente para también usarlo en la carne, intentaré no tardar.

Tetsutetsu se sienta en el suelo, donde antes ella estaba parada, para verla alejarse.

Ella vuelve recién en la tarde, con él habiendo que escupirle fuego a un inocente animal para poder comerlo. De igual forma, el pelaje le terminó dejando un mal sabor de boca estando cocido o no.

—¡Lo lamento! —grita la princesa al estar a unos metros del campamento— no me dejaban irme ¿Pudiste comer algo?

Él afirma con la cabeza y ella pone su mano en su pecho, mostrándose más tranquila.

—Quise directamente comprar la sal, pero uno de mis guardias me reconoció en el proceso. Para acortarlo, mucha discusión y, como ya sabía, se comunicaron con mis padres. Lo más seguro es que estén llegando en tres días —lleva su mano hasta el gran pecho del dragón— espero tenerte de vuelta para ese día.

La princesa deja las grandes bolsas de sal —junto a algunas especias— a un costado y busca en uno de los bolsillos de los pantalones que tomó prestados. Saca unas hojas de papel, con dibujos en ellas.

—Tus hermanas te hicieron cartas, muy privadas —aclara—, y me pidieron que sólo las leas tú. —El dragón afirma con la cabeza, guardando el agradecimiento para más tarde. Ella vuelve a guardar las cartas y comienza a ocuparse del círculo de sal mientras Tetsutetsu busca nuevas ramas al ver que la fogata ya hace tiempo se hubo acabado. Se sientan juntos a observar el atardecer, y la lluvia de flores que eso trae.

El dragón siente la cabeza de Itsuka tocar su pata, y se pregunta como las flores lograron cubrir tanta distancia.

El anochecer finalmente llega, con Tetsutetsu volviendo a su forma humana nuevamente. Tras ponerse la ropa, comienza explicar, ahora con tiempo y mostrando el ejemplo; la forma en que se enciende una fogata; observando complacido el reflejo del fuego en aquellos ojos verdes. Sonrojándose y desviando la mirada cuando estos lo miran de vuelta. Las lecciones siguieron con la forma de quitarle la piel a los animales que iban a comer, su correcta conservación y la forma de cocinarlos; usando las especias que ella había comprado para ayudarse. Siguieron hablando y conociéndose toda la noche, con él contándole toda su historia; y ella las cosas que le gustaba hacer. Cómo pelear con demonios y practicar su forma de pelea. Esa noche se durmieron con ella apoyada en su brazo, contando y buscando formas en las estrellas. Cuándo Tetsutetsu se despertó con ella apoyada en su lomo, encontró una gran cantidad de flores como colchón.

Con delicadeza apoya la cabeza de la princesa en el suelo, y se acerca hasta una laguna por la que había pasado el día anterior. Tras darse un buen baño, al regresar encuentra a la princesa que ya había logrado encender el fuego. Ella lo observaba orgullosa de sí misma.

Comienza a cocinar carne que había sobrado del día anterior, acompañada de frutas y hierbas que Tetsutetsu iba trayendo. Fue un almuerzo estupendo.

—Ya que tú me enseñaste tanto ayer, hoy es mi turno de pagarte —dice tras terminar de comer, señalando hacia el cielo— ¿Los dragones vuelan, verdad?

La bestia observa hacia el cielo y luego a la chica. Abre la boca, mostrando sus filosos colmillos; que ella toma como una sonrisa. Tetsutetsu inclina su cuerpo hacia abajo, para que le sea más simple subir. Ya con ella en su espalda, comienza a mover las alas; sin conseguir ningún resultado más que mucho viento y tierra en el campamento.

Entonces ella toma los tiempos de las alas, calculando la velocidad que necesitaba tomar para levantarse de la tierra. Vuelven a intentar y se elevan, con ella diciéndole constantemente la forma en que debía moverlas para mantenerlos en el aire hasta que él llega a acostumbrarse.

Ese día volaron tanto, que no necesitarían volver a hacerlo por el resto de su vida. Se elevaron hasta las nubes, con ella levantando las manos sobre sí para poder tocarlas. Gritaron y rugieron, de un lugar tan alto que todos y nadie pudiera escucharlos. Volaron sobre diferentes poblaciones, tanto pequeñas como grandes; por diferentes reinos, por muy diferente gente. Y ambos sólo podían agradecer que fuera el contrario quien lo estuviera acompañando.

Regresaron justo a tiempo antes de que Tetsutetsu retomara su forma humana, con sus corazones llenos.

—Eso fue increíble —dice él mientras se acuesta en el suelo y ríe, llevando su mano hasta su frente— ¡Volé!

—Volamos —sonríe ella, mientras se levanta a reforzar el círculo de sal.

Tetsutetsu se levanta y se acerca a las hierbas, para cortarlas y meterlas en una olla que los guardias habían dejado el primer día. Tras un tiempo en el fuego, también suma unos cuántos pedazos de carne.

—Pero, estaba pensando —continúa unos cuántos minutos después.

—¿Que cosa? —pregunta la princesa, mientras lee unos mensajes que sus guardias le habían dejado mientras no estaban.

—Bueno, sin ofender —la princesa deja en el suelo los pergaminos y lo observa- usted dijo que me enseñaría a volar, y no sé si considerar eso enseñar —concluyó dando una probada al estofado; al que aún le faltaba.

Itsuka se levanta del suelo fingiéndose ofendida, dando grandes pasos hacia él. Lo toma de la muñeca y lo arrastra un par de metros.

—Pagaré mi deuda entonces —toma una de sus manos y la hace agarrarse con la propia, apoya la mano restante en su cintura. Finaliza apoyando su mano en su hombro y empezando a contar, con Tetsutetsu nervioso; mirando hacia el suelo.

—Un, dos, tres, cuatro. Un, dos, tres, cuatro —Tetsutetsu tenía movimientos torpes y constantemente le pisaba los pies, disculpándose y volviéndolo a hacer nuevamente. Ella reía y lo obligaba a levantar su rostro, para que sus ojos estén en los suyos—. Un, dos, tres, cuatro. Un, dos, tres, cuatro. —Él apretaba con fuerza su cintura y se perdía en sus ojos igual a gemas. Seguía contando junto a ella mientras las flores también bailaban a su alrededor.

Terminaron de bailar cuándo se acordó de la comida, que a punto estaba de que quemarse. Comieron en completo silencio, pero no incómodos; cada tanto compartiendo un par de sonrisas confidentes.

Cuándo ve que ella está comiendo los últimos trozos, se pone de pie y se acerca hasta ella, ofreciendo su mano.

—Es mi turno —dice, mientras ella la acepta y se pone de pie.

—¿De que?

—De enseñarte —la suelta y empieza a tararear, yendo hasta dónde ella antes le enseñó a bailar. Comenzando un baile menos refinado, pero que lo sabía bailar de pequeño. Lo bailó tanto de niño junto a sus padres, de adolescente junto a sus hermanas y ahora de adulto, junto a la princesa. Era un baile de pueblo, sin reglas; más que pasión por mover el cuerpo.

La princesa vuelve a la tienda y sale con una manta que ata alrededor de su cintura, hace un saludo formal con vestimenta que estaba lejos de serlo. Se une a su baile sin saber muy bien que hay que hacer, con él tomándola de la cintura para guiarla. Estaban mucho más pegados que antes y eso estaba lejos de molestarla.

Bailan durante horas. Perdiendo el tiempo en sus miradas, en sus pechos ardientes, en sus risas y en la pasión de estar juntos.

Ya con el cansancio que los consumía, y las flores que no les dejaba caminar; ella aleja sus manos de las contrarias y las lleva para abrazarlo. Hundiendo su cabeza en su pecho, dejando que sus fragancias la invadan. Él, a su tiempo, rodea sus hombros terminando de conectar el abrazo. Bailando a pasos suaves, tocando sutilmente su cabello con sus labios.

Al igual que el día anterior, se acuestan a observar las estrellas. Con Itsuka apoyando su mano en su pecho, sintiendo su respirar. Tetsutetsu alarga el brazo que rodea su hombro y toma una de las flores que no habían parado de aparecer.

—¿De dónde salen? —le pregunta, mostrándole la que acababa de recoger. Ella la observa, y un fuerte sonrojo se apoderó de su rostro. Se oculta en su pecho por largos minutos.

—Mañana te lo explicaré —responde, antes de dormirse en sus brazos.

Cuándo Tetsutetsu despierta, descubre que la princesa no se encuentra. Considera que fue a hacer un trámite al pueblo y se decide a ir a buscar comida, como también, refrescarse un poco.

Cuándo llega a la laguna la ve, con su pelo naranjo suelto; sus ojos cerrados por el disfrute al agua, y sus hermosos senos al descubierto. Da un paso hacia atrás para alejarse, y el ruido que hace al chocar contra un árbol le avisa de su sorpresa. La princesa abrió los ojos, y la bestia voltea su rostro en diferentes direcciones, sin saber dónde mirar. Ella, aunque avergonzada, ríe.

—Espera —dice, mientras se voltea y muestra su espalda. De dónde comienzan a salir pequeñas flores—, si estuvieras en forma humana de hubieran multiplicado.

La bestia recolecta la comida sin entender a qué se refería. La princesa vuelve poco después comenzando a cocinar, no suelta palabra hasta que están sentados frente al otro después de comer.

—Ya conoces el que vivo encerrada en la Torre —el dragón afirma con la cabeza— pero no creo que conozcas la verdadera razón. —Respira y suelta una buena cantidad de aire, mientras piensa en cómo contarlo. Comienza:— No caí bajo ningún hechizo, ni nada por el estilo. Es una profecía que fue encontrada hace muchos años atrás, esta muy borroneada con el tiempo y gran parte de sus palabras no se entienden. De lo poco que llegamos a descubrir, es que la decimosexta princesa de la familia —se señala— se va a encontrar con un amor bañado de flores —sonríe, mientras peina un mechón detrás de su oreja—. Poco después de hacerse conocida esa profecía; varios príncipes de diferentes reinos comenzaron a golpear las puertas del castillo, sin aún yo tener edad para desposarme, trayendo consigo grandes ramos de flores. Cada uno diferente a los demás, pero parecidos del mismo modo. Tradujeron la profecía a su conveniencia pensando que dictaba que me enamoraría y así, compartiría mi fortuna, encantandome con sus flores —suspira, cerrando los ojos y negando con la cabeza.

»Al ver mis padres que estaba cerca mi edad para desposarme y que así mis pretendientes sólo aumentarían, decidieron dejarme en uno de sus pueblos; que tenía en medio una perfecta Torre donde yo pudiera esperar a mi elegido y dónde los príncipes no me acecharían, ya que el lugar está rodeado de monstruos —dirige la mirada hacia la Torre, donde acostumbraba a abrir la ventana para sentirse libre de todas esas flores que no estaba interesada en aceptar; pero que al mismo tiempo agradecía por la felicidad que le otorgaban a su pueblo—. Puedes ver que no funcionó.

El dragón la observaba, y afirmaba con la cabeza. Estaba interesado en lo que le contaba, pero no le encontraba relación a las flores que salían de su espalda. Se inclina hacia abajo para tocar el lugar con su hocico, pidiéndole que le hablará sobre eso. Itsuka lo acaricia y oculta su rostro en este.

—Esta es la parte más incómoda —abraza el hocico del dragón, mientras sus mejillas y orejas se tiñen de rojo—. Esto es tu culpa —Tetsutetsu resopla, ¿Ahora que hizo?—, la primera vez que te vi quedé embobada. Amor a primera vista, supongo —se abraza aún más al hocico, tan frío, que le hace olvidar a quien pertenece para poder desnudar su corazón—. No podía parar de observarte en cada oportunidad del día en que me daban permiso de salir al balcón. Tu risa animada, la forma en que jugadas y lanzabas al aire a tus hermanas, hasta en tus pláticas cotidianas —pasa la manos por las escamas, deslizando una por una con el dedo— el mejor momento del día era cuando mirabas en mi dirección, porque sabía que habías tomado un interés en mí; y eso me había dado la oportunidad para soñar más tarde. En que nuestras miradas se encontraban y nos saludabamos, que empezábamos a hablar desde nuestros respectivos lugares. Que empezaban a llover flores del cielo y que tú, de alguna forma, saltaban hasta mi balcón y me besabas.

»Y un día me atreví —se separa del dragón y abraza sus rodillas, enterrando su rostro entre ellas—, tras mucho diálogo, me fue concedido el permiso para salir y destruir demonios; mis padres ya conocían todo el entrenamiento que había tenido desde pequeña para hacerlo. Y al herrero a quien le compraban armas era a ti. Las primeras ocasiones en que iban a retirarlas me quedaba afuera, con sólo estar cerca tuyo y escuchar tu voz era suficiente; pero necesite más. Un tiempo después me uní a los guardias que entraban, viendo de cerca el pequeño negocio que atendias todos los días con cariño; observando tus ademanes y forma de expresarte. Estuve satisfecha un tiempo, hasta que necesite más. Así que me decidí a hablarte, lo converse con los guardias para que en el caso de que aceptaras; te dejaran unirte. Consideré cada palabra y el cómo actuar ante tus diferentes posibles respuestas —nuevas flores comenzaron a salir de su espalda, cayendo a su alrededor. Itsuka despega su rostro de sus piernas y toma una—. Esto es una representación de mis sentimientos.

»Supongo que en un principio exagere al decir que tuve amor a primera vista, porque no te conocía para que este fuera amor —gira la flor, tomándola entre ambas manos-—pero al conocerte, al saber que todas mis ilusiones se quedaban cortas; me terminé enamorando verdaderamente de ti. Y cada vez que sentía amor, las flores caían de mi espalda; dependiendo de la intensidad de mis sentimientos en el momento, en la cantidad de flores que produzco. Así descubrí el verdadero significado de la profecía sobre mi amor.

Se pone de pie, y camina hasta el bosque; dejando un camino de flores a su paso— Esperaré tu respuesta esta noche.

El dragón observa su espalda al alejarse, no pudiendo esperar para transformarse.

Cuándo Itsuka vuelve, ya de noche, el círculo de sal fue repuesto y Tetsutetsu se encontraba en su forma humana preparando la cena.

—Las cartas de mis hermanas —habla de espaldas, cuando escucha sus pasos— ¿Podrías leerlas?

La princesa recuerda que aún las tenía en su bolsillo, y las toma decepcionada de que eso fuera lo primero de lo que hable.

—¿No quieres leerlas tú? —pregunta mientras abre la primera, él niega aún de espaldas. Comienza a leer:— "Querido Tetsu: estamos en la Torre arcoiris y es muy lindo, y hay muchas flores, y nos dan mucha comida y ¡Es muy divertido! PD: ¿Te vas a casar con la princesa? ¿Nos vamos a mudar acá? Decile que nos compre muchos regalos. PD2: ¡Recién vi a la princesa! ¡Es super linda! ¡Por eso te gusta tanto! Tetsu + Princesa super linda" —Itsuka ríe mientras lleva la carta su pecho, así que ella es la que escribió algo a último momento. Tetsutetsu se voltea y la observa avergonzado, ella toma la segunda carta y empieza a leer:— "Tetsu, este lugar es muy grande. Siempre que pedimos nos dan comida, ya me dieron carne y pollo y cerdo ¿Por eso estás tan enamorado de la princesa? Por que si te casas con ella te van a dar mucha carne Y NOSOTRAS VAMOS A SER PRINCESAS. Voy a seguir jugando, chau"

—No estoy enamorado de ti por la carne —se adelantó para decir, mientras ella apretaba las cartas contra su pecho y la mano libre la llevaba hasta su boca, sin saber si reír o llorar.

—¿Por qué entonces? —se atreve a preguntar, él se sonroja más aún y comienza a acercarse.

—Por la sonrisa que siempre dedicas desde el balcón, por la sonrisa que me mostraste estos días —llega hasta Itsuka y entrelaza sus manos con las de ella, con la princesa dejando caer las cartas a sus pies— por tu seguridad, por tu forma de pelear, por tu forma de escuchar. Que seas la mujer más hermosa que he conocido lo tomo como un plus —la princesa sonríe, mientras una lágrima rueda por su mejilla y las flores cubren por completo sus pies—. Te amo —finaliza, inclinando la cabeza para que ella en puntas de pies pueda besarlo. Y, como en toda historia, el hechizo es roto por el beso del verdadero amor.


End file.
